parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonicladdin (Disneystyles8)
Disneystyle8's Movie-Spoof of 1992's "Aladdin" Cast for Sailor Mercury as Jasmine or ELSE! *Aladdin - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Princess Jasmine - Ami Mizuno (Sailor Moon) *Genie - Artemis (Sailor Moon) *Laddie Dog Genie - Balto *Rabbit Genie - Thumper (Bambi) *Dragon Genie - Toothless (How to train your Dragon) *Genie's Dancing Girls - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service), Sheeta (Castle in The Sky) and Chihiro (Spirited Away) *Sheep Genie - Cardigan the Lamb (Charlotte's Web 2) *Old Man Genie - Winston (Oliver and Company) *Little Boy Genie - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Fat Man Genie - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) *Leopard Genie - Sabor (Tarzan) *Goat Genie - Phil (Hercules) *Harem Genie - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs/Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Moe (The Simpsons) *Super-Spy Genie - Optimus Prime (Transformers G1) *Teacher Genie - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Table Lamp Genie - BumbleBee (Transformers G1) *Bee Genie - Jaq (Cinderella/Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep) *Submarine Genie - Laprus (Pokémon) *Giant Genie - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Cheerleader Genies - Jose Cairoca (The Three Caballeros) *Baseball Player Genie - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Jafar - Prince Diamond (Sailor Moon R) *Old Jafar - Grandpa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Snake Jafar - The Hydra (Hercules (1997)) *Genie Jafar - Myotismon (Digimon) *Iago - Meowth (Pokémon) *Abu - Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic X) *Camel Abu - Numel (Pokémon) *Horse Abu - Rapidash (Pokémon) *Duck Abu - Psyduck (Pokémon) *Ostrich Abu - Doduo (Pokémon) *Turtle Abu - Tirtouga (Pokémon) *Car Abu - Mater (Cars) *Elephant Abu - Donphan (Pokémon) *Toy Abu - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal) *Magic Carpet - Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie (The Simpsons) *The Sultan - Professor Oak (Pokémon) *Rajah - Luna (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal) *Cub Rajah - Skitty (Pokémon) *The Cave of Wonders - Itself *Razoul and his Henchmen - Beagle Boys (DuckTales) *Peddler - Chip (Sonic Unleashed) *Woman at the Window - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon), Dawn (Pokémon) and Torhu (Fruit Basket) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Belldandy, Skuld and Urd (Ah My Goddess) *Three Balcony Harem Girls's Mother - Belldandy's Mother (Ah My Goddess) *Necklace Man and Woman - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) and Kagome (InuYasha) *Fat Ugly Lady - Queen Beryl (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal) *Two Hungry Children - Sammy (Sailor Moon) and Chris (Sonic X) *Gazeem the Thief - Crimson Rubeus (Sailor Moon R) *Prince Achmed - IronHide (Transformers G1) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Hercules and Phil (Hercules (1997)) *Omar (Melon Seller) - Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X) *Pot Seller - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Nut Seller - Happy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Necklace Seller - Launchpad (Darkwing Duck) *Fish Seller - Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *Fire Eater - Barney (The Simpsons) *Boy wanting an Apple - Huey, Dewey and Louie (DuckTales) *Farouk (Apple Seller) - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *53 Purple Peacocks - Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy (The Jungle Book) *Exotc-Type Mammals - Stampy (The Simpsons) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Banana Bros Monkeys (The Rugrats Movie) *60 Elephants - Elephants (The Lion King) *Llamas - Zebras (The Lion King) *Bears and Lions - Bears and Lions (Dumbo) *Brass Bands - SpongeBob and Others (SpongeBob Squarepants "Band Geeks") *40 Fakirs - People of Duckburg (DuckTales) *Cooks and Bakers - Vikings (DuckTals "Maid of the Myth") *Birds That 'Warble on key' - Birds (Cinderella) *One of Flamingo - Gene the Genie (DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Disneystyle172 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs